


The Price to Pay

by TheClassics4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spinner!Belle x Dark!Rumpel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClassics4/pseuds/TheClassics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle calls Rumpelstiltskin to give her freedom from her loveless marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price to Pay

Belle watched Gaston leave. He had 'men’s work' that needed attending to.  It was the same every day. She sat before her spinning wheel day in and day out. They were struggling to make enough money to live and the one joy in her life--books--she no longer had time to enjoy. 

It wasn't until that was ripped from her did she realize just how miserable she was. The village doctor had told Gaston that he would be incapable of putting a child in her womb. That was when she knew she had to get out. She could not spend the rest of her life living only with Gaston. 

"Well, he's a pleasant fellow."

Belle jumped at the giggling voice, knocking over her stool as she stood. The man, if she could call him that, was not the likes of one she'd ever seen. His skin was scaled, almost like the leathers he wore. 

"You're Rumpelstiltskin," she said. Her voice was surprisingly steady, considering how scared she was when he took a step toward her.

"The one and only," he proclaimed. 

"Thank you for coming." 

"What is it I can do for you, dearie?" He leaned forward, wrinkling his nose at her, revealing ugly, rotting teeth.

"I need..." she paused. She hadn't really thought about what she should specifically ask for. The old woman who had told her of this sorcerer had said she needed to be very careful in her wording. "Gold." She finally settled, suddenly remembering the most famous detail of his stories. 

His eyes darted from left to right, obviously surprised by her answer. "Gold?"

Belle nodded once. 

"Now, now, for some reason I thought you might ask to get away from your husband."

"Well, yes. But I have no money...I wouldn't make it very far.”

"Indeed not." He leaned even closer to her, slowly narrowing his eyes as he looked her over. “And you’ll just go?” he said, his tone was still playful, but held a bitter edge to it. “Leave your husband and _never_ look back?”

“You don’t know what it’s like to be married to someone who doesn’t love you,” she said, quietly. Rumpelstiltskin leaned his head to one side and slowly eased himself away from her. “What’s your price?” she asked.

“For gold?”

“For freedom.”

“Ah.” His eyes widened, accentuating the oversized pupils which were suddenly hidden when he looked over her. Slowly, he extended his hand and ran one of his clawed fingers over the neckline of her dress, tracing her chest. “Normally, I wouldn’t do this with a married woman but…”

Belle blinked. His nail tugged at her dress and Belle set her jaw. She was warned that this could be the price. It was a favorite of his when it came to matters dealing with family. A kind of punishment. But it wasn’t a punishment, only a price. And she was willing to pay it.

“You’re willing to take me into your bed?” he asked, smirking at her.

“Yes.”

“And...Anything I want?”

“…Yes?” Belle was unsure of what that meant, but hoping it couldn’t be too horrible.

“Then we have a deal!” he said and, with a flourish, held out his hand for her to shake.

As soon as he’d hold of her, he jerked her to him, pinning her to his chest. Her heart beat wildly against her ribs, but she refused to break eye contact with him.

His eyes were so strange and huge, but not inhuman. They held… _age_ in them. He’d lived for hundreds of years and they seemed to fit someone so old. They never left her gaze as he lightly pressed his lips to hers. It was a bit awkward. Even when Gaston kissed her, she knew to close her eyes, but it was the only thing keeping her fear at bay.

Rumpelstiltskin finally did relent and closed his eyes first. Just as Belle’s began to flutter shut, a heavy mist coated her and she yelped in surprise when she found all of her clothing had evaporated.

It was only for a brief second that she tried to cover herself. She’d never been this naked before anyone. Even when Gaston took her, they laid in their bed, covered with blankets. But she forced her arms to her side. She clasped her hands behind her and watched Rumpelstiltskin bit his lip.

He reached his hand out to her again. His fingertip lightly grazing her nipple before placing his entire hand around her. A quiet sound came from his throat as he gave her a few squeezes, but his face remained neutral.  

When his eyes eventually came back to her face, he held his arms out to his side. “Undress me.”

Belle looked to him, but he seemed completely serious. So she stepped toward him again. He had to lower his arms as she pushed away his spiked coat. “Is your skin like this everywhere?”

He’d been watching over her shoulder, but he tilted his head a bit to look at her. “Yes.”

It wasn’t scales that covered him—it was skin, just distorted--discolored. It looked rough, but when she laid her hand over his neck, it wasn’t coarse. Only dry. Like her own skin behaved in winter. Knowing that put her at ease. It would not be too uncomfortable having him inside her.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her. When she realized that she’d abandoned what he’d ask of her, she immediately started on the buttons of his shirt. Sure enough, the strange skin covered his entire torso. The coat had disguised much of him. He was small. His shoulders were narrow and bony, his pecks small and there was no hair she could discern on his chest.

She was about to start pulling on the laces, when his fingers wrapped around her wrist. “Might wanna start with my boots.”

“Oh,” she said, glancing down and seeing the complex ties which came over his knee. It suddenly seemed to come back to her just how naked she was kneeling before him. But it was pushed aside as she stared at the mess before her. The straps didn’t look to have a beginning or end. She took the top lace and tugged. It didn’t even loosen them. She gave another yank. Above her, Rumpelstiltskin gave a disapproving sound and Belle sat back on her heels.

“Why do you wear these? They’re ridiculous,” she said.

“They go with my coat,” he said with a little wave of indifference.

“Well, how do I—” she looked back and saw he now stood barefoot before her. Her shoulders slumped. He could have undressed her just as easily as he had her. Shaking her head, she pushed herself to her feet and started to unlace his trousers. “You know, Gaston has never really let me _look_.”

He seemed unsettled by her conversation and only nodded.

“Never actually let me undress him either,” she said. Belle glanced up as the last of the ties were unlaced. His eyebrows were furrowed and he watched her with face with a look that was almost uncertainty. It amused her that he had obviously been expecting some kind of revulsion from her, or fear, or sadness. Belle felt none of it. Her fear had faded the longer they stood and she was anything but sad.

She yanked his pants down quickly, trying to be as abrupt as the disappearance of her own clothing had been. The tightness of the leather, though, meant she needed to pull a few times just to get it mid-thigh. Once they were to his knees, they were relatively looser and he stepped from them himself.

She looked on him without discretion, but stopped short of actually touching him. His cock hung limp between his legs and he took a deep breath. “Well.”

“Um…the bed is,” she turned her head and he gave a nod.

“Yes.” He strode confidently and sat on the small bed with a graceful turn. The bed was familiar, but seemed very new with him sitting atop it. Belle sat beside him and pushed her hair behind her ears.

When he kissed her again, she felt no need to stare him down. Her eyes slipped closed and his hand found its way into her hair. Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth against hers and Belle was relieved to find Rumpelstiltskin’s breath wasn’t as foul as his teeth. He tasted of strong tobacco.

His hand left her and she didn’t think much of it until his fingers were suddenly between her legs. He flicked between her folds, sending a jolting shock through her. Yelping, she jerked away from him and he smirked.

The feeling was something she’d never felt before. Like hitting her elbow, but without the unpleasantness after. It was jostling, but not unpleasant.

Her reaction seemed to puzzle him and he slipped his finger back between her legs. “Alright?” He rubbed her again, catching any words in her throat. It was still a shock to her body and she could only nod.

“Have you never…” His fingers stilled and Belle looked up. “You’ve never had an orgasm?”

“A what?”

Rumpelstiltskin snorted, “Your husband has never actually _pleased_ you?”

Belle swallowed. Of course she knew it was supposed to feel somewhat pleasant, but she’d never truly experienced what she supposed it was. It had a _name_? She knew anatomy well enough, vulgar words from her husband, but she’d never heard that particular one. It had never bothered her before, but now, she was embarrassed about the fact and fidgeted, “He…pleases himself.”

Though he giggled, his eyes looked over her body eagerly. He adjusted himself on the bed, making room for her to lie down.

Her nerves made her stomach tight. This was worse than it had been on her wedding night. At least then, she knew what to expect. They fit well enough on the bed together though, more than she could say for her bulking husband.

Rumpelstiltskin ran his fingers up her thigh and gently pushed at her opening. Gasping as he stroked her, she squeezed her eyes closed. The long claws on his fingers should have been scraping her, but she could only feel his soft fingers pushing against her.

It was as if she could not stay still, needed to move to relieve this pressure, but her limbs were tight. Her toes curled and her jaw had locked painfully. He gave her another firm swipe and it sprung within her, dragging a sharp cry from her lips. What _it_ exactly was, she couldn’t say. A feeling of pure energy that sent her heart racing.

His fingers kept moving and it all became too much. Finally, she had to grab his hand to stop him. The only thing she wanted to do was lie there. Her body felt spent and heavy in a way it never had.

Inside her, Rumpelstiltskin wiggled his fingers. When she opened her eyes, she saw his tongue dragging over his lips. And that now, his cock had become firm and stuck out between his thighs. He gently eased his hand away from her, using his other to lift her by the shoulders to meet him.

This kiss was slow, but desperate all the same. His teeth tugged her lower lip into his mouth and his tongue slipped through her teeth, playing with her own.

Rumpelstiltskin had her breathing even harder and he gasped every time she touched him. His chest felt as his neck did, the only smoothness there his small nipples. She liked his hair. The softness never faded no matter how hard she gripped it. She amused herself with this discovery while he kneaded her breasts.

He gave a small sound, releasing her breasts to push her legs apart. The head of his cock teased her inner lips. It rubbed against the most sensitive place, bringing another spasm through her. He leaned back and kissed her wetly in response. His cock swayed between them and needed his hand to line up with her.

She supposed she should be put off by the strangeness of his skin, but all she could see was the way his teeth grit against each other, the tightness at the corner of his eyes, his fingers curling against the pillow beside her head.

By his reaction, she supposed his ‘orgasm’ had felt similar to hers. His breathing broke and he could barely push through a groan. He tried to kiss her again, but his lips slipped and he ended up with his face in the pillow beside her.

They were both exhausted. Both of them were still and Belle could have fallen asleep right then.

But her eyes snapped open. “My husband,” she murmured.

Rumpelstiltskin barley moved his head, “What?”

“My husband will be home soon.”

His eyes snapped open. “Right.” He seemed to have gotten as lost in their lovemaking as she had. Thoughts of their deal, of her husband, of his magic had all fled her. Now they came crushing down on the two of them at once.

Rumpelstiltskin eased himself from her, retracting his now shriveled cock from her body. He stood, rubbing his hands together while magic dressed them both. “Now,” he said, adjusting his coat. “The gold.”

Belle swallowed and sat up from the bed. “Y-yes.”

“How much are you in need of?”

She didn’t want to seem greedy, but she really could use as much as he could give her. “Whatever you deem…appropriate.” She closed her eyes. The way she’d phrased it…she made herself sound like a whore.

“Well,” Rumpelstiltskin laughed. “I don’t know if you could hold that much.” He glanced up at her and she blushed.

“I—uh. Here,” Belle stood from the bed and retrieved her traveling basket. It had a cover over it and was big enough to give her the money she needed. “Fill this.”

Nodding, Rumpelstiltskin passed his hand over the basket and it was instantly filled.

“Thank you,” she said, wishing she could take his hand. But the moments of their closeness had passed.

“Of course. We had a deal.”

“Right.” Belle turned from him and set to work on collecting what food she would need. She would leave most of it for Gaston, but would need some if she planned to walk the whole day.

“You’re leaving now?” he asked.

“I am.”

“May I…offer you a ride somewhere?”

Belle looked up from the fastening of her cloak. “Um…”

“Price is on me,” he said with a flourish.

“Alright,” Belle said, smiling. Immediately, he seized her basked full of gold and smiled back at her as she crossed the threshold.

  


End file.
